Gargamel (The Smurfs Film Series)
Gargamel is the main antagonist of the 2011 film, The Smurfs, its 2013 sequel, The Smurfs 2, and the 2017 animated feature film, Smurfs: The Lost Village. He is an evil wizard and the arch-nemesis of the Smurfs. His goal is to use the Smurf essence to become the most powerful wizard and control the world. He has Azrael as his pet, and Odile Anjelou as his short-lived henchwoman. He was portrayed by who also played Kahmunrah and Carlos. In the 2017 animated film, he was voiced by Rainn Wilson. ''The Smurfs'' In this movie, Gargamel plots to use the Smurfs essence to become the most powerful wizard in the world. When he chases the Smurfs away from their village they end up in New York City, while Gargamel pursued them. There, he teams up with his cat Azrael, and his short lived henchwoman Odile Anjelou. When he gets a dragon wand, he captures Papa Smurf and takes him to his castle in Central Park where he uses his essence to power up his dragon wand and use it against his Smurf family and their human friends Patrick and Grace. Gargamel was defeated and his powers were gone and he was stuck in New York City powerless and while the Smurfs went back to Smurf Village with victory and no Gargamel to bother him. ''The Smurfs 2'' Gargamel uses the last of his magic to become a famous celebrity magician in Paris and has two new creations called the Naughties to help him capture the Smurfs. He captures Smurfette to get the formula that Papa used to turn her into a real Smurf so he can turn his naughties into real Smurfs and use their essence to become more powerful and rule the world. When Smurfette refuses to tell him the formula, Gargamel and his naughties plot to be nice to her to become one of them to persuade her to tell them the formula. When she does, he puts his naughties and Smurfette in his Smurf extracting machine to take their essence and use it to control over the world. When Papa Smurf and the three other Smurfs come to rescue Smurfette, Patrick and Victor arrive and destroy Gargamel's machine and unleash all of the Smurf magic, which carries everyone out of the castle. Smurfette shoots Gargamel away with Azrael and they fly across Paris, then Gargamel shoots a portal into the water he and Azrael end up back in their castle, but after a painful fall. They get into a fight and he is then attacked by Azrael with his claws. Smurfs: the Lost Village Gargamel seeks after the Smurfs in order to extract their Smurf essence to become the most powerful sorcerer. While here he is still the creator of Smurfette, he doesn't regard her as a true Smurf and thus finds her worth only as the one who will help him find and capture Smurfs. Also besides Azrael, he has a pet vulture named Monty. When Smurfette discovers a Smurf hat dropped by a Smurf-like figure from the other side of the wall, Gargamel takes a strand from it and uses his magical cauldron to ascertain the hat's origin, to discover that it comes from a group of Smurfs located somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. Eager to find those Smurfs, Gargamel ventures into the Forbidden Forest with Azrael and Monty, hoping to reach and find those other Smurfs before Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy, and Hefty do. Although delayed by ending up in the part of the forest where he was attacked by carnivorous "bottom-feeder" fish, Gargamel soon discovers the village of Smurfettes and uses his Freeze Balls to capture them all, including Smurfette's friends from her own village. With the captured Smurfs, Gargamel extracts enough essence to enhance his magical powers and to give himself more head hair in the process. Smurfette arrives to pledge her allegiance to her true master so that he could capture the remaining Smurfs from Smurfette's village. Gargamel tries to use his power to restore Smurfette back to her previous evil self, but Smurfette ends up absorbing Gargamel's power instead, forcing him to extract more Smurf essence to balance out the effect. Eventually there is an explosion which catapults Gargamel far away from his castle, saving the Smurfs and Smurfettes, though at the cost of Smurfette reverting back to a pile of lifeless blue clay. Gargamel, Azrael and Monty are landed in the lake full of piranhas which chases after them. Gargamel's Minions *Azrael *Odile Angelou *The Naughties *Monty Gallery Vlcsnap-2011-10-05-02h18m34s92_large.png|Gargamel in his original castle smurfs_youveclip_hd.jpg|Gargamel playing with his puppets Smurfs81.jpg|Gargamel talking to Azrael filmes_716_Os-Smurfs-17.jpg|Gargamel about to attack smurf village 20130730162529smurfs_3.jpg|Gargamel in New York Gargamel_Smurf_Movie.jpg|Gargamel in his new castle The Smurfs Movie.jpg|Gargamel having lunch with Odile and Henri HjjY4.jpg|Gargamel in prison and talking to a moth Gargamel_evil_grin.png|Gargamel about to attack the smurfs 383eeed8554d.jpg|Gargamel confronting Papa 6-5.png|Gargamel attacking Papa in front of the smurfs rjbavpmnann1glsbc2 (1).png|Gargamel performing at the magic show The-Smurfs-2-images-bc8cfdd5-858a-4211-a8df-8dca9f5c388.jpg|Gargamel on the eiffel tower and discovering that his wand just broke 433915_013.jpg|Gargamel confronting Smurfette Gargamel The Smurfs 2.jpg|Gargamel threatening Smurfette LRwJhRW.jpg|Gargamel planing to make Smurfette tell him the formula 56351513614303819891.jpg|Gargamel pretending to be nice to Smurfette tlra270_1046_com_lm_v12_r_8x10-1024x539.jpg|Gargamel on the ferris wheel with Smurfette, Vexy, and Hackus smurfs204.jpg|Gargamel convincing Smurfette to give him the formula oClKUUA.png|Gargamel getting angry at Smurfette ImagesZSW9QXIK.jpg Gargamel says clay to smurfette.png Gargamel plan to find them.png Gargamel mad at azrael.png Gargamel holding a ball.png Gargamel find the lost village.png Gargamel Azrael Bird-0.PNG Gargamel Azrael Bird.PNG Gargamel says yes about monty.png Gargamel watching the screen.png Gargamel says plan is simple.png Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:The Smurfs Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Master Manipulator Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Master of Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Evil Creator Category:Stalkers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Elderly Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Oppressors Category:Related to Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Power Hungry Category:Incompetent Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Tragic Category:Torturer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Egotist Category:Magic Category:Homicidal Category:Tyrants Category:Traitor Category:Evil from the past Category:Male Category:Parents Category:God Wannabe Category:Provoker Category:Leader Category:Greedy Category:Scapegoat Category:Remorseful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Big Bads